gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Physgun
The Physics Gun (most commonly known as the Physgun) is a tool/weapon that allows its user to manipulate almost every prop in the game, and with admin privileges, can also lift Players. Users can lift, rotate an object in the air, place, and even freeze it completely still, whether it's in midair or not. In Garry's Mod 13, the player can customize the color of their physics gun's glowing parts. Abilities The primary trigger (Primary fire, left mouse button by default) when held emits a long blue or a player-determined color beam from the front of the gun. Anything that touches the beam or vice versa will be grabbed by the user and can then be manipulated into different positions. It will also unfreeze the target. The secondary trigger (Secondary fire, right mouse button by default) allows the user to freeze the held object in place regardless of where it is. Non-physical entities like the majority of NPCs and players cannot be frozen. The tertiary trigger (USE key, E by default) when held allows the user to rotate the held object using the mouse. The fourth trigger (mouse wheel) allows the user to pull the grabbed target to them or push it away, although the same thing can be done by holding USE and pressing the Forward and/or Backpedal key. The Physgun can also straighten out the angles of a prop, done by holding the Sprint key (Left Shift by default) & the tertiary trigger and moving the mouse around. Reloading with the Physgun (R by default) unfreezes the object and all of it's "associated" props being looked at by the player. If it is a ragdoll, all its bones will be unfrozen. Reloading twice unfreezes all ''physical entities (props, ragdolls, etc.) you've spawned so far. This can be very frustrating and destructive when doing complicated constructions if you accidentally do it, so be careful. In ''Garry's Mod 13, the Physgun was updated to exclude freezing vehicles. Offensive (Weapon) The Physics Gun is not a weapon and isn't meant to be one. However, it can. The ability to prop kill with the physgun ranges greatly in skill level. Some users find you can pick up large objects such as giant buildings, rocks, cubes, or vehicles, and throw those around to possibly kill people. Other users find you can change the console command physgun_wheelspeed to greatly increase the speed at which you fling props, making accurate, fast, and skillful propkill possible. Lifting As mentioned previously, the Physgun can almost grab anything regardless of its weight. The few things that it cannot pick up are objects built into the map by default, such as walls, windows and fences, and other players without privileges.. Beware; the Physgun will keep applying force even if the held object is already touching something. If the object is released, the force from the Physgun can make the object jump, able to harm or instantly kill a player. The other object it is colliding with, if physical, will also have the same effect. The best thing to do in this case is to make sure that there is enough space around you to maneuver the object. Ragdoll Posing .|399x399px]] Posing ragdolls with the Physgun is a skill that takes a large amount of time, finesse and mastery. Small details can be tedious due to the fidelty of ragdolls. One should imagine in their head exactly what they want the ragdoll to look like before starting. Once ready, the best method is to start with the head, then the torso, then the limbs. One should also toggle on slow-movement-noclip, which will allow making very precise adjustments. Trivia *The Physgun uses the supercharged Gravity Gun model from Half-Life 2, but the HUD icon represents it as the cut Tau Cannon. *The Physics Gun was inspired by a cut Half-Life 2 weapon by the same name. It's counterpart could kill NPCs and lift their corpses, and weld objects together via purple balls, like the weld tool does in Garry's Mod. ''However, it cannot freeze or rotate objects and had its own model. Gallery File:V_physgun.png|The Physgun held by the player. File:120px-Tau_icon2.png|The Physgun HUD icon, which is actually ''Half-Life 2's cut Tau Cannon. Category:Tools Category:Weapons